


Fragile Love

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Caged [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" To think I had some love for you for once upon a time" Darcy lied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot take place in between Changing Channels & Hammer of the Gods.
> 
> Also sorry for any Grammar mistake myself & a friend have missed out if there are any.
> 
> Let me know if you want of these one-shots, that would be a great help.

                              

 

Since meeting the Winchesters in T.V land it was like Darcy had a beacon on her because of the amount of Angels that she seem to be running into is getting ridiculous now. It's how Darcy has ended up sitting in a bar for the last hour, because it was last place most angels would look for her because it a 'den' of sins.

That when she felt it, a large amount of power and the faintest sound of wings that no human would of heard, with that she stood up from the bar stool and headed over to the dance floor, keeping her eyes away from the door, known once she seen him there be no way for her to be left alone for the rest of the day.

It wasn't long before she felt someone come up behind her and pulled her away from the dance floor, what Darcy had been enjoying even if it was just for a few minutes. She let herself be lead to a corner of the bar that had an empty booth so that they wouldn't be overheard. Sitting down on the opposite side of the booth Darcy still kept her eyes off him, even though it was harder now.

A hand reached out to touch her own that were resting on the table, Darcy stiff when the hand touched hers and the voice when she heard it made her stiffen more, "Darciel.." he started, but was cut off by her quickly, "It's Darcy now, and what poor man life have you destroy by possessing him, Michael" she said with a hard low voice, still keeping her eyes off him.

Michael lent over the table and placed his free hand under her chin and turned her face so she would be looking at him, "Your name is Darciel and that is what I will call you, not by this human name you have given yourself," he spoke, looking in to her eyes," This man may not be able to contain my power for long but it will do for the moment and he didn't have much going for him, so I intervened" he told her

Darcy pulled her face from his hand and shot him a looks, she could feel his power radiate from him, it felt different from the last time she felt, it was colder and harsher than before, "What are you doing here, you always send your soldiers to find who you want" she told him, leaning back against booth.

He sat up straight looking with his hands resting on the table, " I came to offer you safety in the war, I can keep you safe from Lucifer, I won't treat you as a pet like he did and all I ask is you fight for me" he told her, like it was her best offer, this how ever got him harsh glare from her.

She knew with people in here it would be a bad idea to let her power show, " This is your entire fault what’s happening , your and though fucking demons fault, you’re the reason why I am hiding from Lucifer. You want your fight with him so that you and all the other Angels can have your god-damn paradise, all because our father, who doesn't give a shit about us, told you so" she told him angrily & harshly. She could see his facial expression change, from neutral to anger.

"Watch what you say Sister, he is still our father and don’t use his name in vein " He told her, the glare that she sent would of said otherwise to him, “I think it would be best if we left the area, we wouldn't want to cause harm to these human, now would we” Darcy told him, getting up from the booth and heading towards the door.

Once outside the bar they both left the area to an empty field outside of town, they wouldn't have to be careful of killing anyone now, but it also meant that Michael wouldn't have to be gentle with no one in view. Michael was worse than Lucifer sometimes, near the time before she left, when Michael and Lucifer were fighting more, Darcy had been caught in the crossfire a couple of the time.

Most of though times it was Michael who started first, because Michael always try to make other submit by words first and if that didn't happen, he would use force, where Lucifer would only use force if there was no other way.

Looking back at Michael she could tell he was still waiting for her answer. The answer he was going to get is same things she said to others, " Fuck your offer, Fuck your safety and most of all you and Lucifer can both the get fucked because I refuse to help either of you"she shouted at him, " To think I had some love for you for once upon a time" Darcy lied to him, not wanting to admit she still loved him even after what he started," your gotten your answer, now leave" she told him before turning away from him and began to walk away.

Darcy didn't get far when he appeared in front of her with a hand around her neck and slammed her in to a tree, cracking the tree from his strength. She looked up at Michael as he kept his hand around her neck tightening his grip, " You will respect me Sister or I will end you, I will not give you this offer again" he told her, his power crackling around him.

After relying just how hard he had slammed Darcy in to the tree, he released his hand from her neck, watching her lean against the tree, she looked at him and when he tried to reach out she moved out of way of hi touched, "Darciel, please take the offer" he asked again in a gentle voice while looking at the mark on her neck, "Leave, I do not want to see you again Michael" she told him with little to no emotions in her voice.

Darcy saw that he gave a sigh and was gone with the sound of wings flapping. She really didn't know how to feel, she had been caught in the crossfire mostly by Michael, when he and Lucifer were fighting, but he had never opening abuse her like he had just had, feeling the need forget everything that happen, Darcy stood up and felt pain in her back, neck and both sides of her chest. She needed to get her mind off things and knew just who could help with that. With that she searched for Cas and with a flap she was gone from the field as well.

                                                    ----------------------------- Supernatural/Marvel-------------------------------

When she found Castiel, he was already with Darcy intended people, she was going to see if the Winchesters would drink with her, even though it took lots for her to get drunk. When she arrived Darcy was greeted by a shot to her shoulder, "What the hell was that for" she hissed at them, as if her body wasn't sore enough before it was now, it just wasn't her day today.

Moving over to the couch that Sam was sitting on, she flopped down and looked at Dean with unhappy look before looking to Cas with a smile on her, but he staring at her like he was trying to break her with his mind, " Ummm Cas you okay there" Sam asked him. He didn't say anything but kept his eyes on her.

"Why the hell is there another Angel in my living room," a voice from up stairs called before foots steps could be heard coming down the old wooden stairs. Then Bobby Singer stepped in the room and look at Darcy with unhappy look and before looking at Sam & Dean, "What did you idjits do now" he ask them, looking like he was stopping himself from hitting Dean over the back of his head.

Darcy just laughed at this, " Robert Singer, you are indeed a great & amazing man" she told him, smiling now. There a silence that fell over them and then Cas spoke, "Darciel, why are you here" he ask, known something was not right, " What is with everyone calling me Darciel today, my name is Darcy now" she told him , with a sour look on her face.

Soon all eyes were on her as if they trying to find out what had happen, but it was Cas who finally spoke, wishing to know what happen with her, " You have seen other Angels tonight Sister" he asked, but the look she gave him would say it didn't go well..

Darcy tried to delay telling them what happen, but the stares they were giving finally got to her, " I didn't see Angels, I saw the biggest dick I know" she told them, the looks on their faces was sort of rewarding, then Dean spoke, "What angel are we talking about, All angels we known, minus Cas, have turned out to be dicks" he told her, leaning back.

Letting a sigh out, " I saw Michael, he came to me offering safety, told him no and he left" she told them, leaving out most of the details, " Where is he now" Cas asked her now, she just shrugged her shoulder and told him she didn't know just he was in come poor male vessels and was probably off doing who's not what. He then left to look for him to ask about God, but not before telling the Winchesters to look after her.

After being given a bottle of beer by Sam, Dean was still staring at her again, like he trying to work something out, " What Dean, I can see your mind tricking away." she told him, as she took a sip of the beer, "Why would Michael come to find you, your been away from Heaven for the same amount of time as Gabriel, why come find you now" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, " I thought you were the smart one" she said with a grin.  
Seeing the grinned Darcy was giving him, it reminded him of Gabriel grin, " He has his moments of intellect" Sam said to her, noticing the look the Dean was given him for that and filpping him off as well, " Can you tell us what really happen" he asked her politely and gave her the eyes, that Gabriel call the 'Damn fucking moose/puppy eyes'.

" Michael found me in a bar because its the only place that most angels won't go into, so when he turned up I was very surprised that he went in" she told them, "but he offered me safety in the war, we left the bar to an empty field and I told him to go fuck himself, it's his fault it was happening anyway." she went on, giving a pause to rub her ribs, " I told him to leave and turned my back on him, I got slammed into a tree for that" she told them all and down the rest of the beer. Looking at them she could see concern wash over their faces

"Offering you safety from what" Dean asked her, reaching for a new beer, "How much damaged did he do to you," he said, trying to understand why she came here in stead of going to find Gabriel.  
"Safety from Lucifer & his forces, but I'm probably safer with Lucifer than Michael. I think i've got a few bruises & possibly a few broken ribs" she told them, taken off her coat & scarf. She heard swearing from someone and a saw another bottle of beer in her front of her.

"What is your relationship with them both" Bobby asked from his chair at the back of the room, with a glass in his hand. "Lucifer & myself were meant to be bonded but I left before it could happen" she let them know.  
After taken a gulp from new bottle of beer she went on, " I loved Lucifer more than anything but I also loved Michael, but I always thought I was nothing more than a plaything to him and Michael sometime would join us, it made me think even more I was nothing but a plaything" she informed them," But as soon as they started fighting more I couldn't stand it and left with Gabriel" she finished, letting all the information sink in.

" Yes, In a way I do still love them, but I aren't helping them, I like Earth just how it is and I like humans, I have friends who are human and won't see them two dicks fuck it up" she told them, lean back against the couch, " Why does my whole family have to dicks, even the dickless one are dicks" she groaned.

" is Gabriel in included in that as well" Dean asked her, taken a sip from his down bottle, " Gabriel is one of the biggest dicks I know, but he not trying to destory the world, he likes Earth & humans as much as me" Darcy told him with a smile.

Darcy looked up and saw that both Sam & Dean were smiling but also nodding in agreement, " This is why I came to you, you both are just as messed up as my whole family" she told them. Drinking from her beer, trying to get comfy on the couch, "Know any way to kill Arch-Angel" Dean asked her.

This cause Darcy to look at him unsure of whether she should tell them or not, but didn't see the harm in it, " The only way to kill an Arch is with an Arch Blade, and their only three" she told them, " No they won't give you them, Raphael & Michael are trying to bring the Apocalypses around & Gabriel won't give his up for anyone" she finished talking, and finished her beer as well.

Bobby stood up from his chair and called Dean to come and help him with something on a car, that he was working on for a client. That left Darcy & Sam alone in the living room. Not liking the silence much Darcy beginning to talk, " So what you researching" she asked him.

" Working out how to stop the end of the world," he told her, putting the book down to look at her then stood up, leading over to the freezer opening the door and pulling a bag of frozen peas out, before walking back and handing it to Darcy, " It probably doesn't do much for you, but it might a little" he let her know with a little smile.

Darcy was starting to see what Gabriel saw him and it made her smile, doesn't mean she won't give him hard time, if he and Gabe did ever get it together, "Why didn't you ask Cas to heal you" he questioned her, cocking his head slightly to side. Placing the bag of peas on her neck and looked at him, " Cas grace is failing him, because he chosen you help you lot stop it, so he been cut off from the host" Darcy told him.

She didn't want to admit but the bag of frozen peas on her neck was actually nice, " You said that their only 3 Arch Blade, but I thought Lucifer was an Arch-Angel as well, so shouldn't he have a blade as well" Sam asked her, hoping she would have answer.

" He does, or he did, when he fell he last it and it has been unseen since the fall. Trust me I've looked for it and can't find it anywhere" she told Sam, " I know you want to find a way to kill him, but there is nothing a part from Arch-Angel blade, Gabriel & Raphael wont do it. Michael will more than likely use his power to drag it out and show off " Darcy replied, not liking that idea that all.

She may not want to see Lucifer but she didn't want him dead either, just back in the cage where he couldn't cause any more problems for everyone., " Wish we knew that before going after him" Sam told her, she had been told what happen and it give her another reason why she wished Lucifer was back in the Cage, " I'm sorry about what happen to your friends," she offering her condolences.

"I also offer my apologize for what Gabriel put you through, He come get a little too ....." she tried to finish off what she was saying, but couldn't think of a word that would fit Gabriel. Darcy saw Sam smile at her " It's okay, I get he trying to teach me lesson" he told her. She gave him a look but didn't say another word.

" Well let me tell you a story about Gabriel & a giant horse" she told him with grin and then began to tell Sam the true story about how Sleipnir was conceived and born, this made both her and Sam burst out in fits of laughter, " Sleipnir is cutest & sweetest horse your ever meet, and he picked up Gabriel sense of humour, so not sure that actually a good thing or not" she told Sam.

Darcy told him more stories about Gabriel when they were posing as Gods, one her favourite tales was when Thor dressed up as a woman to get his hammer back, she doesn't remember laughing so much when she saw with her own eyes.

By the time Bobby and Dean came back into it was getting dark and knew it was good time to return to Gabriel without having to worry about Michael. She stood up from the chair and gave the peas back, " Thank you for letting me stay here " she told them before leaving with a flap of her wings.

When Darcy appeared in front of Gabriel at their home, she was pulled into his arms as if he knew what happen. Finally feeling safe again she told Gabriel what happen with Michael and how she stayed with the Winchesters till she was ready to come home. After having her injuries healed, both her and Gabriel just sat together in silence thinking about what was going to happen, neither of them were looking forward to the days that were to come.


End file.
